Imperial Knights
Announcements *Declaration of Existence *Member of Ragnablok Charter Preamble The Imperial Knights, Is hereby established to serve and protect its members and it's allies. We shall do whatever it takes to make sure that the righteous prevail in CN. We are an Aqua alliance, however we do not discriminate against color, size, or experience. Article I: Membership To gain membership, an application must be filled out and the applicant must go through the Imperial Knights Training Academy and pass. You must do these things before you can gain the starting aid of 3,000,000. To gain membership in Imperial Knights, you may not be involved in war. All applicants must have Imperial Knights Applicant in their alliance affiliation while being processed or they will not be able to gain membership to the Imperial Knights. To gain a government position in the Imperial Knights a member must pass the Imperial Knights training academy with at least a 95%. The membership positions in Imperial Knights are as follows: Section I: Emperor The Emperor is at the head of the Imperial Knights. The Emperor has the right to vote on any and all things that effect the Imperial Knights. The Emperor will remain in power until they decide to leave the Imperial Knights or until they are removed from power.The Emperor make sure that government members aren't abusing their powers. Section II: Lords This is a table of Lords that are voted into office by the Imperial Knights public every 3 months. These members however are approved by the Emperors. There are 5 Lords each holding a special title and job as follows: Lord Of Internal Affairs: This member has a responsibility to keep the forums clean, Along with making sure that everyone is masked properly, and making sure that all embassies are set up after being approved by the Emperor. Lord of Foreign Affairs: This member has a responsibility to handle all of the foreign affairs of the Imperial Knights. Lord of Defense: This member has a responsibility to build an army, Keep it in shape, And be prepared for war at all times. Lord of Economics: This member has a responsibility to lay out an aid program that meets the demands of the Emperors. This member is also in charge of making sure that the nations of the Imperial Knights have the right trades and they are in charge building a treasury for the Imperial Knights. Lord of Recruitment: This member has the responsibility to make sure the recruiters of the alliance are doing their jobs right and he should organize the recruitment in the alliance. Section III: Deputies These members shall serve as deputies to the Lords. Each Lord may name no more than two knights to serve them. These members must have passed the Imperial Knights Training Academy with at least an 80%. These members have all rights offered by the Imperial Knights. Section IV: Knights These are members who have passed the Imperial Knights Training Academy. These members have access to the treasury and have the right to tech raid. Section V: Recruits These members are members who have been accepted into the Imperial Knights but have not passed the Imperial Knights Training Academy. These members may only receive military and diplomatic aid. These members have absolutely no rights in the Imperial Knights. Section VI : Elections I. Elections are held every 3 months For the Ministers positions. II. All members of The Imperial Knights are eligible to run for a position in the elections. Article III: Removal Section I: Emperors The Emperor will remain in power until they decide to leave the Imperial Knights. Section II: Lords Lords can be removed from power by all members of government higher than a Lord, however the Emperor must approve it. Section III: Deputies These members can only be removed by the Lord who appoints them or by the Emperor. Section IV: Knights These members may be removed from the Imperial Knights any government higher than the Lord. This action must be approved by the Emperor. Section V: Recruits These members can be removed from the by any government member higher than the Lord. Article IV: Voting Section I: Treaties, Amendments, and Bills All treaties, new articles, and bills must be voted on by the Emperor, and the lords. Each members vote is equal. The Emperor may pass anything without the consent of the lords, unless the entire lords votes the opposite way. All votes must be cast within 72 hours after the time the treaty, article, or bill was proposed. Section II: Cancellation of Treaties, Amendments, and Bills At anytime the Emperor, or lords may cancel a treaty, article, or law. Each members vote is equal. Cancellation can take place without the consent of the with the Emperor agreeing that it is in the best interest of the alliance to cancel Section III: Emperors Privilege's. At anytime something is left up for vote for 72 hours without approval or denial, the Emperor may make the decision to approve or deny it. However may not make a decision on any matter that will tamper with any government members powers or position . Article V: Aiding/Tech raiding Only members of the Imperial Knights who have passed the Imperial Knights Training Academy will be allowed to tech raid. Members may not raid red nations, nuclear capable nations, or nations in alliances. All raids must be approved by the Emperor, or the ministers member. No member may send aid to members of other alliances without the consent of the Emperor or the lords. All nations who break this rule will be forced to pay reps and may be kicked out of the Imperial Knights. Article VI: DoW's and Peace Agreements Section I: DoW The Emperor, and lords may ask for a DoW at anytime. To issue a DoW Emperor and a Majority of the lords must agree to do so. This process is only necessary if the alliance that will be attacked has 5 or more members. Section II: Peace Agreements The Emperor is the only memberswho have the right to issue peace agreements, unless he is not available and won't be available for the upcoming 24 hours in which the lords may issue a peace agreement by a majority vote. Article VII: Code of Conduct This Article Recognizes the Code of Conduct, Which is a book of laws and codes that says exactly what members may not do. This Code of Conduct is only valid once signed by the Emperor. Article VIII: Foreign Relations The Emperor along with the lords, reserve the right to deny any request for relations by any alliance. Article VIIII: Validation This charter is only valid once signed by the Emperors and lords at the time it was created. Signatures *Cool3aTool